


The Damage

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, post-The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that River had learned over the many years, it was that the Doctor should never see the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damage

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. This may be slightly OOC but my muse begged for this when she saw [this](http://luthie13.tumblr.com/post/32654408766/stay-here-a-while-sooo-this-is-really-emo-but-i) fanart.

If there was one thing that River had learned over the many years, it was that the Doctor should never see the damage.

She learned it from small adventures, The Pandorica and things she found out about past companions.

But she had never seen him the way he was right now, she counted the days until they could meet again, she hoped for more days as she could feel the day where their paths would diverge for good.

She didn’t know if it hurt more to see him like that or the remembrance that those who died were her parents, her best friends.

He asked her to travel with him, which is something she never thought she’d heard, and what truly amazed her was the fact that she liked the things the way they were; it made every time they saw each other more special in a way.

She parked the TARDIS in front of her house, one he hadn’t seen yet, for the first time to him he would see her **_house_**. It still felt odd in a way, the fact that she had a house of her own.

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she made her way to the door; she wanted to be alone even if for a little while. But his hand held her in place and made her turn.

The thing was, only in rare moments did the Doctor cry with actual tears, she had never seem them streaming down him face and there he was. He clutched to her like a small child.

“Please don’t leave, just a little while, don’t leave. I can’t be alone after a moment like this, I can’t…” Her hands found themselves holding him closer as she took a deep breathe while he continued “Don’t make me go back and tell Brian. I’m tired of families, I’m tired of having to go back and tell them that…”

“Doctor…” she didn’t allow herself to cry. She wouldn’t, she **_couldn’t_** let him see the damage. “They were **_my_** family.”

He took one step back and smoothed his tweed jacket. “I suppose… I suppose they were mine too.”

“Husband… It’s time to grieve.” She said as she pulled him back to his previous positions, nestled in her arms.


End file.
